1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to memory cell arrays including ferroelectric capacitors. More particularly, the invention relates to a passive-matrix memory cell array using only ferroelectric capacitors without using cell transistors, a method for making the same, and a ferroelectric memory device including the memory cell array.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes passive-matrix memory cell arrays using only ferroelectric capacitors without using cell transistors which are advantageous due to their extremely simple structures and high integration degrees.